


Everything She Was

by Angy98



Series: Till Death Do Us Reunite [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: "I wish for Emilie Agreste to heal from the illness induced by the Peacock Miraculous!"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Till Death Do Us Reunite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Everything She Was

"Wait! No! Don't do it!!"

She was floating in midair, smiling reassuringly down at him with blank white eyes. The purple and golden dress that the combined Miraculouses gave her made her look like some sort of goddess. "We won, Gabriel! Everything is going to be alright, now!"  
And then: "I wish for Emilie Agreste to heal from the illness induced by the Peacock Miraculous!"

A blinding flash of light filled the room.

The last thing she did was drying his tears, repeating that now everything was wonderful as he held her to his chest.

And then she was gone.

\- - - - -

It was a nightmare.  
That's what he'd thought as he stared at the delicate, pale body lying in the open coffin in front of him – her beautiful blue eyes now closed forever.  
It was all a nightmare. It had to be!  
When he would wake up she would still be there with him.

But she was never going to come back, was she?

He felt Emilie running a hand up and down his back, but he was paying her very little attention.  
An innocent woman died, and the life she still had in front of her was so abruptly cut short.

\- - - - -

"What's wrong, dear?" Emilie looked up from her book, as her husband slammed the door shut behind him.

"Claude! He is... He's a total disaster!"

Claude Dubois, a young man fresh out of college, top of his class, big round glasses and slicked-back hair. Maybe a little bit too talkative, but surely a good worker.

But poor Claude was a stranger usurping a place that wasn't his - a place that, had Gabriel not needed a helping hand so badly, would have stayed vacant forever.  
The world's best personal assistant was gone, and no one could ever be like her.

\- - - - -

_"As long as l'm concerned, she's already part of our family."_

When Adrien found out who Hawkmoth was, he was about to Cataclysm his own father.  
Nowadays, he only ever talked with his mother, turning towards his father only when he was forced to.

The kid was sadder than Gabriel had ever seen him.  
He’d been wearing black for longer than he did for Emilie, and Gabriel had lost the count of how many times he’d ran off to visit Nathalie’s grave.

Adrien missed his caretaker terribly, and how could he blame him if he missed her just as much?

\- - - - -

“It would be like giving another butterfly to the pigeon man!” He’d once commented sarcastically, when Emilie presented him her latest projects for sentimonsters.  
The woman stared at him, confused by his words.

It was a joke he and Nathalie had made after yet another failure of Mr. Ramier.

In the next few days, a thousand more of similar moments came to his mind; a world of little gestures and jokes that were only theirs to understand.

Those memories left him feeling empty as never before.  
His best friend was dead, and he was the only one responsible for it.

\- - - - -

And then, all of a sudden, it hit him.

All that worry for her health, that peace she gave him, that mysterious flutter in his stomach whenever they were close-  
lt all made sense now!

lt was _love_!

He started shaking, as realization sank in his brain.  
_"Using a Miraculous for personal purposes leads to bad consequences!”_ , Ladybug had warned. But he didn't listen.

He threw his entire office upside down, and then knelt down in the middle of the mess, crying helplessly.  
The woman he loved lost her life, sacrificing herself to fulfill what they thought was his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a Miraculous Ladybug animatic, for the song "Farfalla Bianca" (White Butterfly) by the italian singer Ultimo, and I thought "Wait, I have still things related to this that don't fit into the video!". And so I turned the remaining material into a short fict.
> 
> This time I tried to challenge myself into writing separate pieces of 100 words exact each, because I recently found a fanfiction with that structure and I liked it quite a lot.


End file.
